Girls from other books (in the Selection)
by stuckathomebgs
Summary: The girls of different book series' are in the selection! Let's see how this plays out for Prince Maxon!
1. Chapter 1

1. Harry Potter: Hermione Granger

2. Divergent: Susan Black

3. Hunger Games: Delly Cartwright

4. Shatter Me: Juliette Ferrars

5. The Mortal Instruments: Maia Roberts

6. Hunger Games: Katniss Everdeen

7. Twilight: Bella Swan

8. Wizard101: Susie GryphonBane

9. Divergent: Tris Prior

10. Uncaged: Shay Remby

11. Harry Potter: Pansy Parkinson

12. Hobbit: Tauriel

13. Gregor the Overlander: Luxa

14. Demigod: Annabeth Chase

15. Demigod: Piper McLean

16. City of Ember: Lena Mayfleet

17. Hunger Games: Finch Crossley (Foxface)

18. Harry Potter: Luna Lovegood

19. Infernal Devices: Tessa Gray

20. The Maze Runner: Teresa

21. The Immortal Secrets of Nicholas Flamel: Sophie Newman

22. Pandemonium: Lena Haloway

23. Pure: Pressia Belze

24. Hunger Games: Clove

25. Mortal Instruments: Clary Fray

26. Divergent: Myra

27: Harry Potter: Hannah Abbott

28: Hunger Games: Glimmer

29: Divergent: Molly Atwood

30: Street Fighter: Makoto

31: Corpse Party: Seiko Shinohara

32: Corpse Party: Naomi Nakashima

33: Harry Potter: Cho Chang

34: Divergent: Christina

35: Graceling: Katsa

Many of these beloved book/game characters don't have last names, and if they do, i don't want to slaughter them!

The prince is Prince Maxon Shreave (same as book, but without selection characters) Enjoy the series! C:


	2. Chapter 2

P.O.V. Piper McLean

Disclaimer: I own NONE of these stories, characters, or games! Enjoy the story :)

I get settled into the TV, waiting for the Selection to begin. I see Gavril Fadaye ready to announce the winning girls' names throughout the many book series'. My dad, Tristan, smiles to me from the living room in our house, inviting me over next to him.

I decided to enter the Selection after Jason thought to move back to Camp Jupiter, to see if he would ever come back.

"First Selected: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter" He basically shouts.

He goes through the list of people.

"Demigod: Annabeth Chase!"

"Demigod: Piper McLean!"

I open my mouth in shock, Dad pats me on the back in congratulations.

"Congrats, Pipes!" He says with his winner smile.

When they come to get me, I see Annabeth and two other girls I don't recognize.

"Hey, Piper." She says with a smile, I could see how Prince Maxon picked her, tan, silver eyes, long blonde hair, and extremely smart, hence being from Athena. "This is Hannah Abbott from Harry Potter and Pressia Belze from Pure."

Hannah gives me a wave, but Pressia just looks out the window, sitting up straight with her hands folded together.

Hannah tells me she's from the Hufflepuff House, which never gets any glory in Harry Potter, and she's one of about half a dozen or less from Harry Potter, I remember.

Once we get to the Palace, all of the girls are met up in the Women's Room, which is basically the only room where we get to go without permission from Prince Maxon. Many of the girls talk to each other, mostly with girls of the same series, with many girls from the Hunger Games and Divergent.

"Welcome!" says a woman with a clipboard. "My name is Erica and I will be your guide throughout the experience in the Palace! Now follow me to your rooms!"

I walk in between Annabeth and a girl from the Hunger Games named Finch, who, exactly like Pressia, doesn't want to talk to anyone. I get into my room, a corner hallway with two other rooms housing Clove and Katsa. I fall in line with the other girls and eat some food, with a surprise guest.

"Please welcome, Prince Maxon!" Erica squeaks. "Remember to curtsy to Prince Maxon! It's considered womanly and polite!"

We all curtsy to him as he walks in, with a tailored suit, extremely crisp lines on his suit show that it's been ironed by hand.

He bows back to us, taking the first girl on the right and starts talking to her. The girl giggles and curtsies back to him as she goes back to her seat, which she whispers with the next few girls as he calls the next one, Hannah, up to talk. She sits down and about six other girls are called up, then...

"Piper McLean, you're up next." He says.

I sit down in front of him.

"How do you like the castle?" He asks me.

"It's alright, even though I like the open country better." I respond politely.

"Really?" He smiles at the thought of that.

"Yeah, this is just kind of a pretty prison to me." I shrug

"Well, lets hope you like the castle." He responds.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Shoving his arm playfully, which he smiles a toothless smile.

"I hope to see you on a date sometime? Maybe show you the garden?" He says winking.

"Thanks, I would really like that." I say with an all teeth grin smile.

"Ok, it's nice to meet you, Piper." Maxon says with a white smile that makes me smile back.

"It's a pleasure, Your Highness." I speak happily as I curtsy and head back to my seat.

All of the girls are finally meet Maxon after a half hour, when we head back to eat in the Dining Hall.

I sit next to Annabeth, who starts talking about her talk with Maxon.

"He's such a nice guy." She starts about Maxon. "He's very composed, which is ..."

"There gone." squeaks a now pale girl by the name of Seiko, from Corpse Party.

"What?" I ask.

"Count" reaffirms Naomi, the other girl from Corpse Party.

I count the girls, and I only count thirty-two, I recount for good measure, getting the same count.

Three girls are gone.

How could he not like someone that fast?

Then on the board it show's the three faces of the girls who are gone, including Hannah Abbott. The other two, Maia Roberts from Mortal Instruments and Susan Black from Divergent, are all three shown leaving the castle. The Illea symbol shows on the screen leaving the remaining thirty-two girls speechless.

"Three down thirty-one to go." says a cocky Glimmer.

Am I going to be next?

~ Hoped you like the story so far (leave ideas in PM or in the comments!)~


End file.
